Unnerved and Awake
by tennisxdork
Summary: Neji doesn't tolerate Tenten sleeping on the couch. NejiTenten


**HI AUDIENCE! Well erm, I don't tell like explaining myself, so enjoy the little dets, and the cuteness of this fail dribble drabble slash short one-shot. -_- It's just a normal situation between Neji and Tenten, nothing special. It's quite rough around the edges, but nevertheless have fun reading! (:  
**

**oh my fucking grash, spring break is near the end. -tears- I slept in everyday. XD**

**Title**: Unnerved and Awake  
**Pairing**: NejiTenten  
**Theme[s]**: Cuddling & FluffyBunniez**  
Category**: Romance/Friendship  
**Disclamier**: I don't ownz teh Naruto.

* * *

_Unnerved_

She tossed in her sheets, unable to fall soundlessly to sleep. Tenten shifted her position multiple times before heaving out a sigh.

'_How come I can't go to sleep…'_

Tenten turned her side, looking outside at the bright moonlight. Her eyes directed toward to her nightstand, where a kunai was placed just in case of an emergency. She grasped the kunai, and twirled it several times before noticing the engraving etched on the solid metal.

It read: 'Tenten, don't worry. – Neji.'

She placed the kunai back down, mentally slapping herself.

"Ay, how could I ever forget!" She flung the sheets from her body, feeling the brisk coldness on her exposed limbs. She made a mad dash out of her condo, unaware of her state of undress.

* * *

Running out in the cold, she soon arrived at the gate.

Tenten eyes lit up seeing Neji in the same state, just only a little battered and tired. She ran him, smiling so wide.

"Neji!"

She clumsily wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body at against his. He grunted, the feel her body heavy on his wounds. Tenten quickly murmured endless apologizes, and stood a few feet away from his exhausted condition.

"I was worried sick about you…" She whispered with watchful eyes.

Neji nodded curtly, before reaching up to brushing away a strand of her hair from face. Her delicate cheeks turned a cherry hue.

"There is nothing to worry about, Tenten. I'm fine," he replied in a lucid tone before his eyes travelled down to her thin nightgown, "Your attire is inappropriate for the weather."

She momentarily blushed and folded her robe quickly.

Tenten pressed her lips to a fine line, and moved closer to see the damage done to his body.

He noticed the worry in her eyes and whispered, "I'm fine."

A smile grazed upon her lips, before she caught one of his hands. "I just want to look."

"How long was combat?"

"Roughly 3 hours."

She winched looking at the heavy gashes on his upper arm. "Wow, must've been brutal."

Her eyes moved to see a deep cut of dried blood on his left pectoral. She made a move to touch it, but his hand grasped hers, his eyes holding an intense glare.

"It is ANBU," he continued.

She chuckled, "Definitely."

The night air surrounded them with cold silence and neither of them carried on with the conversation. Tenten

Neji stumbled forward a bit with closed eyes. Tenten caught his broad shoulders before chuckling.

"Must've been too stubborn to wait 'til sunrise. Tch, crazy Neji."

She placed his arm around her shoulder and proceeded to walk to her house.

-

Tenten sighed as she led him into her bedroom, settling him on the bed. She muttered words such as 'over-working' and 'impatient Neji' before taking his weaponry and laying it carefully on a table. Tenten pulled the covers over his body before whispering a 'goodnight.'

She felt a hand at her wrist. "Uhh?"

"This is your bed," he responded, "it would be unfair to have you sleep on the couch."

"It's alright Neji , you need as much space to rest up. I'll be fine."

She gave him one of her sweet smiles and he removed her from his hold.

Tenten departed from her bedroom, into her subtle living room. She placed the pillow at the edge of her couch and settled herself with a thin blanket to cover her. A yawn emitted from her mouth before she finally slept.

-

In the midst of the night, Neji slipped out of her bed and silently made his way to her bedroom. He caught a glance of the subconsciously smiling Tenten scrunched up on the small couch. He sighed, bending his knees and picking her up effortlessly.

Her eyes widen seeing Neji carry her to her bedroom. Tenten started yelling at him.

"Matte! Neji, put me down! Are you insane? You're hurt."

"I don't care. Sleeping on the couch cannot be beneficial to your back."

Neji settled her down on the bed and he returned next to sleep.

"Sleep."

"Fine," she folded her arms and pouted.

Although temporarily angered at his actions, she shortly fell asleep, letting out small snores.

Neji scoffed and soon fell asleep beside her.

* * *

_Awake_

She woken up to the sun and felt the warmth of an arm encased at her waist. Tenten resisted the urge to squeal when she saw Neji peacefully sleeping. The sun illuminating his handsome features.

She placed a tender kiss on his pale cheek and happily situated down in her bed. Tenten felt him pressing her closer to his body, making her jump slightly to the sudden action. She let the feeling waver and placed her hand on top on his before her eyes settle to close.

Neji pulled the covers up slightly before muttering a 'thank you.'

Tenten patted his hand, and then drifted into another pleasant slumber.

* * *

A/N: Neji is a weakling…only because I made him that way. Muhaha.

I figured I'd post a little sumthin' sumthin' considering I had spring break all week. HAHAH…mehh. :'D I passed that freakin' DL test, so now I'm waiting for a car, but my parents be laggin' on it.

p.s. Anybody have some good fanfics they could recommend to me probably NaruHina because I'm too lazy to shuffle through summaries and such. Mucho gracias. :]

**P.L.H & sunshine in a bag! **


End file.
